


Beauty

by Rookblonkorules



Series: Of Love and Titans [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Jean Kirstein, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jean is an awkward turtleduck, Mikasa deserves good things, Romance, So does Jean, what do you mean wrong fandom?, what was that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: She’s still the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, very background relationship
Series: Of Love and Titans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Jeankasa deserves more love, guys. Even if it's just short little drabbles.  
> Meant to be mostly fluff and humor but some light angst worked its way in there anyways because I apparently can't avoid it to save my life. And also, I think it's probably pretty hard to do a story set in Attack on Titan without any angst at all.  
> Also, I didn't want this to be set anywhere in particular, but I couldn't resist the implied Erehisu line and making this a season 3 story.  
> This is also edited and reposted because I accidentally posted the unfinished draft last night when I was exhausted. Whoops.

Jean spots her at the other side of the room. 

He’s surprised to see her by herself, considering she’s almost never without Eren and Armin by her side.

Although considering Eren has been spending more and more time with Historia since their kidnapping,maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised to see her here alone now.

He has no idea where Armin is. He’s pretty sure he’d seen the two of them together earlier, but now the blond is nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he should go talk to her.

She’s by herself. Looking lonely.

No. That’s a lie.

Mikasa Ackerman never looks anything short of deadly. 

Even standing in the midst of finery, wearing a plain, cream-colored gown (which is perhaps the nicest he’s ever seen her dressed), she is still a viper among roses. 

Jean gulps and wipes sweaty palms off on his dress pants.

His face feels hot and he considers, in that moment, what the best method of approaching her might be. 

It occurs to him that, as her teammate, this should be something he already knows, but their past interactions have almost always been in the context of being comrades in arms and nothing more, nothing less.

He’s known that he liked her. He’s known that for a long time. 

But it was always in the sense that she was beautiful, that she was the most courageous person Jean has ever laid eyes on, and he admires that. 

He wants to know more. What makes her smile. What does she dream about. That sort of thing.

He’s only going to know if he makes a move. 

Now or never. 

He takes a deep breath, drawing upon his reserves of courage, and weaves through the crowd

“Hey.” He tries smiling, normally something he’s quite good at (right after scowling), but his face feels stiff as a board and it’s just as likely he only accomplishes a facsimile of one. “Pretty stuff, right?”

Her eyes flicker up to his- his heart skips a beat when - but she shrugs and flips a strand of hair over her shoulder, looking marginally disinterested with the subject of conversation. “I guess.”

Jean winces internally.

_ Seriously, Kirstein. Is that the best you could come up with? _

Or maybe it’s him she’s not interested in…

Better not go there.

_ Compliment her,  _ his mind instructs him, but he remembers all too well how his flustered attempt to compliment her hair went and his brain short-circuits. 

“Uh…” he manages instead. Very eloquent, if he does say so himself.

She raises an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. 

Blushing furiously, he offers her his hand. “Would you like to dance?” It’s the first thing that comes to mind and yet he could slap himself the moment it slips out.

Not a single soul is dancing.

The other eyebrow creeps up until it joins its partner and she peers around him. “But… no one is dancing,” she says slowly.

Jean swallows thickly, the back of his neck feeling impossibly hot.

There has to be a way to salvage this moment.

“Yes,” he says, attempting to do exactly that. “I noticed.”

_ Think confident thoughts.  _ He stands a little taller, tries to build himself up a little.  _ Girls love the confident guys. _

He thinks back to his days in training. To the words of wisdom Reiner imparted on them before…

_ Reiner… _

His hand clenches into a fist automatically and he forces that thought out of his mind and far away from him. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. 

Back on track…

“Actually,” he makes an attempt for a recovery, but he really thinks he should be praying for a pit to open at his feet and swallow him whole, “I think… there’s a corner over there? Where we could have privacy?” He stops when he realizes what he unintentionally just insinuated. “I meant…!”

“Jean.”

He dares to meet her eyes.

She’s not laughing at him like he feared she would be.

“That sounds… really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jean: She’s alone, now’s my chance!  
> Also Jean: Wait, how do I talk to girls?


End file.
